Colorie Indigo
by Epine
Summary: Mukuro libre, Chrome ne sait plus de quoi son futur sera fait. Elle n'est plus la Gardienne de la Brume, elle n'est plus utile à cet homme ... Toutefois, elle peut peut-être se construire un avenir de ses propres mains, si une personne accepte de l'aider
1. Colorie Indigo

_One-Shot_

**Genre** : Amitié

**Personnages** : Chrome Dokuro & Mammon/Viper

**Pairing** : Aucun

Encore une fois, j'écris des bizarreries qui germent de mon cerveau dérangés et utilise des personnages qui ne sont guère utilisés par les écrivains de fanfictions françaises de ce site. M'enfin, ça fait un peu d'originalité dirons nous pour que je me trouve une excuse, et puis au moins, ça me permet d'améliorer mon style d'écriture qui n'est pas des meilleurs, loin de là.

Vous vous interroger sûrement sur le choix des personnages principaux de ce one-shot. Comme dit plus haut, j'ai choisie de mettre en avant Chrome et Mammon, et plus précisément leur relation, telle que je l'imagine dans le contexte que je prévois. Non ce n'est pas de la romance, désolée pour ceux qui espérait un couple des plus incongrus et originaux ! Je parle ici d'une sorte de relation mélangeant un genre d'amitié et de respect mutuel.

L'idée m'est venue suite aux derniers scans. On peut remarquer que les rencontres entre les deux illusionnistes qui suivent le Conflit des Anneaux démontrent une nette amélioration de leurs rapports. Auparavant adversaires lors du combat pour le titre de Gardien Vongola de la Brume, Mammon aidera volontairement ou non et à plusieurs reprises Chrome lors des entraînements de celle-ci. Dans l'Arc du Futur, ou elle utilisera le programme qu'il a laissé, mais également dans les HS anime de l'Arc Vongola Première Génération, ou l'Arcobaleno portera assistance (verbale) à la petite demoiselle. Enfin, dans les tout derniers scans, il la complimente sur ses illusions.

J'ai réfléchie à tout ça, et me suis dis que dans un hypothétique futur, si Mukuro est libérer de Vendicare et qu'il est en mesure de remplir les fonctions de Gardien de la Brume (car à mon grand regret, c'est lui et pas Chrome qui fut choisit au départ pour ce rôle), Mammon serait la personne idéale pour récupérer Chrome, Mukuro ne lui trouvant probablement plus le moindre intérêt. Car il est visible que la relation des deux s'est nettement améliorer, et je trouve que l'Arcobaleno fait désormais un tuteur de choix pour mademoiselle Dokuro.

Voilà. Beaucoup de blabla pour rien mais je tenais à faire part de ma théorie et de comment cet one-shot à germer dans mon esprit (probablement tordu et irrécupérable ...). Après, vous êtes tout à fait en droit d'être en désaccord avec ça, après tout c'est juste une idée que j'ai, sans plus. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir.

* * *

Accoudée au balcon qui surplombait l'immense parc boisé entourant la propriété, une coupe de champagne hors de prix à la main, Chrome pouvait entendre les éclats de voix provenant de la salle de réception et la musique classique qui rythmait l'ambiance. Un discret et léger soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres vierges de tout baiser et fraîches comme un bouton de rose . Elle aurait dû se réjouir, mais impossible. Pourtant, c'était jour de fête pour les Vongola. Un jour exceptionnel même.

Après trois longues années passées enfermé dans un contenaire au plus profond de la prison Vendicare, Rokudo Mukuro était enfin sortit. Il faut dire que l'actuel Boss de la Famille avait bataillé ferme auprès de ses gardiens pour le faire libérer. Il y été finalement parvenu suite à de nombreux débats acharnés et des promesses de le surveiller jour et nuit. Son véritable Gardien du Brouillard avait pût rejoindre ses rangs en chair et en os, abandonnant l'esprit de la jeune Dokuro et la débarrassant ainsi de ses fonctions. Certes il lui avait fallut une semaine pour être de nouveau capable de marcher seul et rester debout une journée entière sans défaillir, mais le résultat était là. Et ce soi, c'était la fête dans le château des Vongola. On fêtait l'arrivée du jeune homme, qui en preuve de reconnaissance, avait officiellement juré allégeance à Tsuna. Le Decimo et personne d'autre.

De sa place, Chrome pouvait entendre les éclats de voix de Gokudera et d'Hibari, certainement étaient-ils encore en pleine dispute ... Elle se doutait que Lambo et Ken étaient en train de dévorer le buffet, et que Ryohei fuyait un Lussuria trop collant. Quand à Mukuro, il devait être avec Chikusa et Tsuna, à moins que le Boss ne fuit une Haru légèrement pompette et audacieuse. Un sourire léger se dessina sur son visage d'adolescente à cette pensée. Malgré que la jeune fille ait désormais dix-sept ans, elle ne démordait pas de devenir la femme de Sawada, au plus grand malheur de ce dernier. De plus, Kyoko n'avait toujours pas réaliser les sentiments que l'élève de Reborn éprouvait à son égard.

Malgré les rires de joie qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, la Dokuro n'arrivait pas à sourire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle s'était isolée, sirotant depuis une bonne demie-heure sa flûte de champagne sur le balcon, admirant le calme serein de cette nuit étoilée et profitant du léger vent italien qui soufflait dans sa chevelure bleutée. Son oeil améthyste se déposa sur sa main, observant avec une note de tristesse son doigt désormais nu. Hier, elle avait dû remettre l'Anneau de la Brume à son propriétaire légitime, ainsi que la Boîte Vongola qui renfermait son compagnon à plumes. Elle s'était sentie complètement vulnérable et sans la moindre protection quand la bague avait quitté son doigt pour venir prendre place dans la paume de Mukuro. Et c'est avec une vague de tristesse nostalgique qu'elle avait dû lui laissé Mukurou. La chouette au plumage plus blanc que neige lui manquait terriblement, alors qu'elle ne l'avait laissé que depuis hier.

Tsuna et Yamamoto s'étaient montrés très compréhensifs avec elle. Le jeune Parrain lui avait proposé de partager équitablement la possession de l'anneau et de la boîte, ou de garder au moins le hibou de la Brume puisqu'elle y tenait tant. Mais la jeune fille était consciente que son rôle n'était pas d'être une des Gardienne du Leader du Ciel. Durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait été qu'un intermédiaire, une substitution. L'illusionniste à la coupe d'ananas (NDA : J'ai pas pût m'en empêcher) s'était servit d'elle depuis le début, dans le but de pouvoir se divertir et sortir de sa prison ténébreuse. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, l'adolescente était même reconnaissante à cet homme de l'avoir sauvée et de lui avoir permit de rencontrer tant de personnes qui désormais comptaient énormément à ses yeux.

Mais en même temps ... L'amertume rongeait le cœur de la Dokuro. Une part plus sombre d'elle-même en voulait à ce manipulateur pour avoir jouer avec son corps et ses sentiments comme une enfant jouerait avec ses poupées. Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir permit de prendre de la valeur aux yeux de certaines personnes, de l'avoir laissée découvrir des sentiments nouveaux tel l'amitié et la reconnaissance. Et maintenant, elle perdait tout. Elle était de nouveau seule, comme avant. Et son cœur se serrait à cette pensée.

- Yare yare ... Moi qui pensait être enfin tranquille en allant ici.

Surprise, Chrome sursauta et se retourna si vivement que son verre se brisa au sol dans un éclat de cristaux alors que le fond d'alcool qu'il contenait se déversait au sol. Confuse, elle rougit et ses joues pâles se colorèrent brusquement en une teinte rouge vive. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers son interlocuteur, découvrant sans grand étonnement que c'était Mammon. Elle avait reconnue la voix traînante et désintéressée de l'Arcobaleno, ainsi que son tic de langage.

- Ma ... Mammon ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Les autres abrutis m'ennuient et Squalo est fatiguant à gueuler tout le temps. Plus important, j'espère que tu vas rembourser ce verre et rapidement.

La borgne sourit doucement. Le détenteur du Pacifier Indigo était toujours aussi soucieux en ce qui concerne la question de l'argent. Il était sans nul doute le plus avare de tous les Vongola. Mais au fil des années, la demoiselle à la chevelure bleutée avait appris à apprécier le bébé. Elle avait bénéficier à plusieurs reprises de ses conseils et de temps à autre, il avait même lâché un compliment détourné. Si Viper détestait cordialement Mukuro pour avoir perdu contre lui par le passé, il semblait en revanche s'être attaché, du moins selon ses critères personnels, à la petite illusionniste. Si on ne le connaissait pas, on aurait même pût envisager l'idée qu'il l'avait plus ou moins pris sous sa tutelle.

Chrome se baissa et recueillit entre ses doigts les morceaux de verre éparpillés. L'Arcobaleno la laissa faire sans un mot, sautant sur le rebord du balcon pour prendre de la hauteur. Les recherches de Verde avait beau avancer au sujet de la malédictions qui touchait les sept porteurs des tétines, les concernés gardaient pour le moment leur apparence enfantines. Chose que l'illusionniste du groupe supportait avec de plus en plus de difficultés . Il manquait d'étrangler Bel à chaque fois que ce prince de pacotille lui tripotait ses joues potelés. Son regard se posa sur la gamine qui venait de se redresser. Il la connaissait assez pour faire la différence entre sa tête de mort-vivant habituel et celle qu'elle abordait à présent. Il soupira alors que Fantasma quittait sa place habituelle pour venir s'installer sur la tête de la jeune fille. Si même sa salamandre l'appréciait ...

- Yare yare ... Je sens que je vais le regretter mais bon. Tu vas lâcher ses bouts de verre, il n'y a plus rien à en tirer de toutes façons et gauche comme tu es, tu vas réussir à te blesser. Et enfin, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu tire cette tête. C'est encore plus pitoyable que les moustaches de Levi.

L'adolescente crût avoir mal entendue. Même si il parlait toujours aussi mal, Mammon venait clairement de dire qu'il ... S'inquiétait pour son état ? Elle devait se faire des illusions. Néanmoins elle fit comme il lui avait explicitement demandé. Elle déposa les morceaux de la flûte à champagne et s'accouda de nouveau, aux côtés de l'Arcobaleno. Sa voix mal assurée s'éleva de nouveau dans l'air frais de ce mois d'Avril.

- Je ... J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant. Mukuro-sama ... Le Boss ... Tout le monde ... Personne n'a besoin de moi. C'est comme si j'étais arrivée à ma date de péremption et qu'on s'apprête à me mettre à la poubelle. Je n'arrive plus à envisager mon futur et ... J'ai peur de ça. Je ne veux pas ... être inutile ... Mammon ...

Une larme perla au coin de son oeil unique, alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger. Ses dents vinrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et Fantasma, dans un surprenant et inattendu élan de gentillesse, à moins que ce ne soit de la pitié, vint frotter sa tête reptilienne contre la joue de l'illusionniste. Le contact de son corps froid et légèrement visqueux contre sa peau procura un frisson à la Dokuro, mais elle fut touchée par cette potentielle démonstration d'affection de la part de la salamandre. Silencieux, Mammon semblait réfléchir. Il observa un instant la borgne qui se faisait réconforter par son animal de compagnie et tentait de refouler des larmes cristallines. Il allait le regretter, il en était presque sûr ...

- Arrête de pleurer, c'est affligeant. Et ne me parle pas de cet tête d'ananas sans le sou, ça me rend irritable.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre la parole qu'il poussa un soupir, semblant fatigué à l'avance de ce qui l'attendait.

- Yare yare ... On dirait que Fantasma s'est vraiment attaché à toi. Tu n'as intérêt à te plaindre et il vaut mieux pour toi que cette corvée soit rentable. Comme tu le sais déjà, je travaille pas gratuitement.

- Que ... Commença la fille au cache-oeil.

- On devrait réussir à tirer quelque chose de toi, poursuivit Viper. Donc va faire tes affaires, on rentre au château de la Varia. Et maintenant, pas question de faire le chemin du retour avec Bel et Squalo. Sans parler du Boss.

Elle ne comprenait rien. Ou plutôt, elle envisageait une réponse mais cela lui semblait trop inespéré de la part de l'Arcobaleno de la Brume. Pourtant, si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait ... Peut-être bien que tout n'était pas perdu. Le concerné sauta de sa place pour s'installer sur son épaule et lui donne une petite tape sur la tête.

- Alors ? Tu te bouge ou quoi ?

- Mammon ... Tu ...

- Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, à moins que tu ne me file un million de yens.

Un sourire. Elle avait compris. Mukuro n'avait plus besoin d'elle, mais elle en revanche, elle avait trouvée une nouvelle personne sur qui compter. Une personne qui lui apprendrait à devenir forte et à prendre appuie sur ses propres compétences. Une personne qui deviendrait peut-être pour elle, avec le temps, ce que Reborn était pour son Boss. Le futur prenait désormais une nouvelle teinte, encore méconnue mais attirante. Alors il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire.

- Merci ...

* * *

Voilà. C'est tordu, et puis c'est la première fois que je m'essaie au personnage de Mammon alors il est un peu .. Bon d'accord beaucoup OOC. Si vous avez des conseils à me donner, je suis toute ouïe ! Je veux progresser et arrêter de pondre autres choses que des étrangetés pareilles !

Merci d'avoir lue ^^


	2. Curiosité ignorante

_One-shot_

**Titre** : Curiosité ignorante

**Genre** : Humour / Amitié

**Personnages** : Chrome & la Varia

**Couple** : Allusions poussées d'un XanxusxSqualo

Bon c'est un genre de suite dans les tons plus humoristiques de « Colorie Indigo ». Chrome séjourne pour une durée indéterminée chez les Varia, certains étant plus ou moins ravis d'avoir une élève/princesse/jouet/déchet/emmerdeuse/femelle/mignonne demoiselle à domicile. Et comme sous-entendu précédemment, Chrome est devenue la disciple de Mammon. Hors dans son genre, l'Arcobaleno est pire que Reborn même si c'est d'une manière ... Différente. Et la Dokuro en fait les frais malgré elle. Lisez plutôt …

* * *

Elle ne le sentait pas. Elle ne le sentait vraiment pas. Déjà en se levant ce matin, elle avait eut le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Et qu'elle serait la victime de cette hypothétique catastrophe. La matinée avait pourtant été normale. Lussuria était venue la réveiller « avec l'amour et la douceur d'une mère » comme à chaque fois. Bel avait balancé quelques couteaux au hasard dans tout le manoir et avait coupé une mèche de cheveux à Squalo, de manière plus ou moins accidentelle. Sa victime avait exploser les tympans de tout le monde et avait agité son épée contre le prince déchu dans tout le château. Vers onze heures, quelques cris d'agonie s'étaient fait entendre, signifiant que Xanxus était réveillé et qu'il avait commencé à massacrer les déchets qui se présentait devant lui. Mammon l'avait torturé à l'entraînement et laissé à moitié-morte pour aller compter ses billets et Levi s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie en remerciement pour avoir donné sa tasse de café noir au Boss. Un début de journée des plus normaux en somme.

Toutefois, depuis un quart d'heure environ, ça ne tournait plus rond. Xanxus, avec toute l'amabilité du monde, avait demandé à Squalo de venir faire la paperasse dans son bureau, pendant qu'il siroterait tranquillement sa bouteille de bourbon. C'était il y a maintenant presque vingt minutes, et les autres habitants du manoir n'avait pas entendu ni bruits de chaise et de vitres cassées, ni de « VOIII » ou de bruit de tirs. C'était effrayant et intriguant à la fois. Et c'est pourquoi ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le séjour, à quelques portes du bureau.

- Je m'inquiète … Le Boss, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas normal, je devrais aller voir …

- Maaah~ Levi, tu ne devrais pas ou je vais encore devoir te soigner !

L'intervention de la Maman du groupe suffit à dissuader le manieur de parapluies de ses intentions suicidaires, et ce dernier se ré-appuya sagement contre la cheminée, sans toutefois cesser ses interrogations intérieures. Son sauveur agrandit son sourire, resserrant par la même occasion sa prise sur sa … fille adoptive/poupée/gamine trop gentille pour se dégager. Chrome rougit légèrement mais sans plus, s'étant habitué aux démonstrations de maternité du détenteur de la Flamme du Soleil.

- Maaah~ Je dois avouer que ce silence est toutefois intriguant, pas vrai Chro-chan ?

- Hn … C'est la première fois que Squalo-san est aussi silencieux, approuva la susnommée.

- Ushishishi, le Prince confirme.

C'est à ce moment qu'un « VOIIII ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? » retentit dans toute l'Italie, faisant trembler les murs du château de la Varia. Au loin, Sawada Tsunayoshi frissonna sans raison apparente et eut une pensée inquiète pour sa deuxième gardienne de la Brume, qui était partie en entraînement chez l'escouade d'assassins de la Famille. Surprise, l'objet des pensées du Decimo sursauta et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Lussuria, alors que Levi était déjà prêt à se ruer dans le bureau de son maître incontesté pour s'enquérir de son état. Mammon leva par la même occasion la tête de ses comptes, et sembla s'intéresser de plus prêt à la situation, bien qu'aucun billets ne soit en jeu, du moins pour le moment.

- Ushishishi, on a parler trop vite, lança Belphegor avec un grand sourire sadique.

- Yare yare … Moi qui croyait avoir la paix pour une fois.

- Maaah~ Je suis rassuré, tout va bien !

Chrome ne dit rien, mais les interrogations ne cessait pour autant dans sa tête. Elle avait un drôle de sentiment. Et bien qu'elle le regretta longtemps par la suite, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lancer, avec toute l'innocence du monde dans son regard améthyste :

- Mais … Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que Squalo-san trie les documents …

Nouveau silence. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la jeune illusionniste, qui colora une fois de plus ses joues en un léger rose qui lui donnait une expression des plus mignonne. Bel agrandit son sourire, ayant visiblement pris conscience de l'allusion de la Dokuro, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle entendait par là. Levi perdit progressivement ses couleurs et une idée nouvelle sembla germer dans l'esprit de l'anciennement nommé Viper.

- Chrome ! S'écria le manieur de parapluie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que font le Boss et Squalo ?

- Ushishishi, la princesse est plus dévergondée que ce que je croyais !

- Comment ? Bel, qu'est-ce que … !

- Maaah~ du calme Levi ! Bel, voyons, Chro-chan est encore trop innocente pour penser à ce genre de chose, protesta Lussuria en resserrant ses bras autour du cou de sa protéger dans une étreinte affective.

La seule fille de l'équipe se promit de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler dorénavant, surtout quand cela concerne Xanxus et son Gardien de la Pluie. Elle tourna la tête vers son tuteur, s'étonnant qu'il soit si silencieux et qu'il se contente d'écouter sagement leurs propos. Elle connaissait suffisamment Mammon pour savoir que ce silence n'annonçait rien de bon … pour elle. Et effectivement :

- Yare yare … Levi, Bel, la ferme. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de mettre un terme à vos idioties. On envoie un éclaireur dans le bureau.

L'idée de l'Arcobaleno n'était pas mauvaise. Mais même le détenteur de la Flamme de la Foudre n'était pas assez stupide (quoique …) pour entrer dans cette zone sinistrée. C'était une opération kamikaze que proposait là le porteur du Pacifier indigo. Le fait qu'on entende désormais une mouche voler, jusqu'à ce que Belphegor ne l'embroche d'un lancer de couteau, témoignait du nombre de volontaires. Certes ils étaient curieux, s'ennuyaient un peu et s'interrogeaient grandement, mais pas à ce point non plus. C'est alors que l'illusionniste se tourna vers la demoiselle qui lui servait de disciple.

- Chrome. Vas-y.

- … Qu- Quoi ? S'exclama la concernée après une minute, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Mammon ! Tu ne compte pas l'envoyer là-bas tout de même ? S'exclama la maman de service.

- Yare yare … Vous êtes sourds, cons, les deux ou il faut que je répète ? Chrome, tu y vas. Considère ça comme un entraînement.

- Ushishishi, amusant.

- Bel, on t'a rien demandé.

- La ferme bébé, riposta le prince en lui pinçant les joues.

La pauvre victime du gamin maudit ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle le savait. Elle avait pourtant bien sentie ce matin qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'évanouir après son entraînement physique. Elle écouta sans vraiment y prêter attention les menaces de mort que s'envoyaient son tuteur et le Gardien de la Tempête, les protestations de Lussuria en sa faveur et les plaintes de Levi, comme quoi il était le plus à même de découvrir ce que le Boss et Squalo faisait dans ce fichu de bureau de malheur.

- Impossible Levi, tu va mourir sinon et ça fait moins d'argent pour moi, lança Viper en délaissant finalement le blond. Avec ses illusions, Chrome peut s'introduire dans la pièce sans se faire remarquer. C'est un bon entraînement pour elle.

- M … Mais Mammon je … Tenta la concernée.

- Tiens prend ça aussi, ajouta l'Arcobaleno en lui tendant un petit objet noir.

Attrapant la chose non identifié, la Dokuro constata avec la plus grande inquiétude que ce n'était autre qu'un appareil photo. Son mauvais pressentiment se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, et ce dans chaque parcelle de sa peau. Bel éclata de rire en voyant l'appareil et Levi manqua de s'étouffer avec son piercing. La jeune fille releva la tête vers son tuteur, ne sachant que dire pour sa défense.

- Sois discrète et ne relâche pas ton illusion, ou tu mourras. Et prend suffisamment de photo pour que cette histoire devienne rentable pour moi. Maintenant vas-y.

- Maaah~ Sois prudente Chro-chan !

- Et surtout, ajouta Mammon, quoique tu vois, entende ou même sente dans cette pièce, ne te déconcentre pas et maintiens ton illusion. Si tu réussis à en sortir indemne, c'est que j'ai réussis à faire quelques chose de toi.

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit et sachant de toutes façons qu'elle ne pouvait tenir tête verbalement plus de trois minutes à l'illusionniste, la borgne se détacha de l'étreinte du punk et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant à pas hésitant vers la porte du bureau, appareil photo en main. Elle ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Déglutissant le plus discrètement possible et jeta un regard à l'anneau orné d'une pierre indigo qui ornait son doigt. Comme l'Anneau Vongola de la Brume était désormais en possession de Mukuro-sama, la Varia lui avait fournit un anneau à la pureté de rang A, afin qu'elle puisse utilisé sa flamme pour renforcer ses illusions. Et actuellement, elle allait en avoir grandement besoin ...

Faisant jaillir un feu indigo de sa bague, qui se propagea rapidement tout autour du corps de la jeune fille, Chrome s'entoura d'un brouillard illusoire et entreprit de masquer entièrement sa présence, étouffant également les bruits qu'elle pouvait faire et créa l'illusion d'une porte toujours fermée à double tours, alors qu'elle saisissait avec appréhension la poignée de la véritable porte du bureau. Elle pria un instant pour que rien ne la fasse relâcher son illusion de Brume, et vaillamment, tourna la poignée et poussa.

C'est en ce jour fatidique que Chrome Dokuro perdit à tout jamais son innocence, et ce d'une manière particulièrement brutale. En effet, la vision d'un Squalo aux yeux bandés et aux mains liées, à moitié nu, gémissant des injures en un parfait italien et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler (un exploit), tout cela avec un Xanxus en train de ... s'occuper des attributs masculins de son Gardien de la Pluie avait de quoi choquer n'importe quelle adolescente encore vierge. La victime de cette vision gênante défaillit un instant mais consciente que sa vie était en jeu, elle maintient sa flamme et son pouvoir. Et l'appareil photo que lui avait confié Mammon entra alors en jeu ...

- V ... VOIII ! J'ai l'impression d'être observé.

- La ferme déchet. Contente-toi de jouir en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chrome ressortit de la pièce fatidique, légèrement fatiguée d'avoir dû utilisée autant sa flamme deu Brouillard pour être sûre de ne pas se faire prendre. Elle avait bizarrement très chaud et ses vêtements lui collait à la peau, rendue poisseuse par les gouttes de sueur qui perlait sur son corps. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et devenait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure qu'elle revoyait malgré elle ce qu'elle venait de voir. Et puis, en plus d'avoir chaud, il y avait une étrange chaleur qui l'avait prise dans le bas-ventre ... Elle tenta de rester debout malgré ses jambes flageotante et retourna au salon, ou tout les autres l'attendaient ... A moins qu'ils n'aient quêtés ses hurlements de douleur quand Xanxus l'aurait découvert.

- Ushishishi ... La princesse est toute rouge ! C'était si chaud que ça ?

- Chro-chan ! Dieu merci tu vas bien ! Viens vite dans mes bras trésor !

- Yare yare ... Levi, tu me dois deux cents yens.

Sans un mot, la Dokuro s'assit de nouveau contre sa mère adoptive autoproclamée et tendit l'appareil photo à son tuteur, qui semblait particulièrement joyeux d'avoir à la fois gagné le pari et récupéré des preuves compromettantes sur l'abruti aux cheveux longs et le gosse pourri gâté. Bel rit, affirmant que les rougeurs de la gamine étaient presque aussi jouissives que son propre sang. Levi la mitrailla de questions et Lussuria l'intima de laisser sa chère enfant tranquille, le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence de la part de la demoiselle, celle-ci murmura, encore groggy.

- Squalo-san ... Est l'uke.

Silence. Bel éclata de rire, se renversant si fort en arrière qu'il dévala du canapé. Mammon commença aussitôt à visionner les photos prises par son élève, affirmant qu'il allait s'enrichir. Levi tomba dans les vapes, marmonnant toutefois un vague « Boss vous êtes le meilleur ... » dans un état de semi-conscience. Lussuria étais si émue qu'il dû ôter ses lunettes de soleil pour s'essuyer les yeux.

* * *

**Concussion de l'Opération Kamikaze « Le secret du bureau de Xanxus » :**

Mammon récolta un joli pactole en vendant les photos du couple homosexuel numéro 1 du moment de la Mafia (dixit Fûta), les versions posters étant les plus appréciées.

Belphegor ria tellement ce jour là qu'il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, ce qui provoqua une crise de folie meutrière chez le Prince déchu.

Lussuria était si heureux qu'il fit des cookies en nombre suffisant pour nourrir la Varia pendant deux mois.

Levi passa le reste de la semaine à l'infirmerie et prit par la suite la décision de se laisser pousser les cheveux.

Chrome fut incapable de regarder Xanxus et Squalo en face pendant une semaine et rougissait comme une tomate bien mûre dès qu'elle entendait la voix de l'épeiste.

Il fallut dix jours au couple pour découvrir le trafic de photos de l'Arcobaleno. Squalo hurla tellement fort qu'il eut une extinction de voix, au grand bonheur du reste de l'équipe.

Enfin, Xanxus tua vingt-huit déchets pour se défouler et s'enferma une journée entière avec son amant dans le bureau.

* * *

Ahem. Sans commentaire. J'ai délirée là. Enfin si, vous avez le droit de me donnez votre avis, éviter seulement les insultes, j'ai suffisament honte comme ça U.U Et si vous voulez un autre scénario ou même un couple improbable ChromexVaria, n'éhistez pas à demander, j'adore les défis !

Merci d'avoir lue ^^


	3. Rougeurs princières

_One-shot _

**Titre **: Rougeurs princières

**Genre **: Romance

**Personnages **: Chrome & Belphegor

**Pairing **: BelxChrome sans prétention

Nya ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! /SBAF) Suite aux reviews positives que j'ai reçue et comme l'idée de continuer quelques one-shot sur la vie commune de Chrome et la Varia est toujours présente, je poste une nouvelle connerie ! Euh … je voulais dire fic ! ^^'

Et bien sûr : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de poster et ceux qui ont lue et aimés !

Cyclamen Oui j'ai mal expliqué pour les éclats de voix de Gokudera et Hibari. En fait c'est plutôt Goku qui gueule sur Hibari et l'autre qui se contente de le mordre à mort Merci d'avoir posté et contente que ça te plaise.

Inurame ravie que tu apprécie ! J'avoue m'être bien marré en écrivant cet one-shot.

La-Mamarazzi Toi je t'adore ! Prendre la peine de poster deux fois … Merci beaucoup ! Contente d'apprendre que Mammon n'est pas trop OOC, c'est ce que je redoutais le plus. SX ? Je vois mal Squalo dominer Xanxus, ou plutôt, ce serai une bataille constante entre les deux ! et pour ta suggestion, te voilà servie ! Un BelxChrome !

Akira Dokuro Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Chrome restera la gentille et timide fille qu'on aime ! Pas de sourire psychopathes (repense à Daemon et frisonne …) Pour le couple, ici ce sera un BelxChrome

* * *

C'était une nuit calme.

Un seul et unique adjectif pour définir ce qui était en soi même, l'indescriptible. Rien en ce qui était de cette nuit ne semblait exister : Ni le doux bruissement des buissons, dansant sous le rythme entrainant du vent, résonnant comme un écho dans le silence de la nuit, ni la lumière rassurante de la lune éclairant notre route pour que l'on se sente moins seul ... Ni la rareté de l'odeur de printemps s'étouffant dans les narines neutres des êtres nocturnes qui sortait enfin de leur cachette maintenant que le soleil italien est disparu à l'horizon, continuant son monotone voyage à travers l'univers. Par simple curiosité, un écureuil, quelque peu déboussolé par ce calme presque inhabituel, se promenait sur la route avant de disparaitre dans les feuillages des arbres qui bordaient le parc du manoir.

L'heure était déjà avancée, et on se rapprochait plus de l'aube que l'on ne s'éloignait de prémices de cette nuit étoilée. Et même les assassins goûtaient à un repos mérité. Même la Varia. Xanxus et Squalo, après s'être offert à la luxure et la débauche, avaient plongés dans un sommeil satisfait. Dans son lit à baldaquin, Lussuria se tournait et retournait, ayant toujours eut un temps de nuit agité. Levi ronflait alors que Mammon, dans son lit d'enfant, comptait les billets dans son sommeil. Au matin, l'agitation qui caractérisait le quotidien de ses assassins délurés reprendrait.

Allongée dans l'immense lit qui était sien, Chrome respirait avec légèreté et en rythme régulier, profondément endormie. Elle s'était recroquevillée inconsciemment vers le bord et en position fœtal, peu habituée à avoir autant de place. Le bandeau qui habituellement couvrait son œil droit avait été déposé au côté de son anneau de la Brume, sur la table de chevet, et son trident reposait délicatement contre le mur, à porté de bras, ce plus par habitude que par crainte d'une attaque. Les mèches bleutées retombaient avec délicatesse sur son visage, couvrant son œil inutilisable. Les couvertures avaient été légèrement repoussées à force que la Dokuro ne bouge dans son sommeil et ses jambes nues étaient à découvert. La jeune illusionniste ne portait en guise de tenue de nuit qu'un simple débardeur blanc et un shorty noir, la nuisette que lui avait offert Lussuria n'ayant jamais servie.

Soudain, sans bruit, la porte de la chambre de la demoiselle s'ouvrit. Une ombre s'infiltra dans la pièce et referma délicatement la porte derrière elle, avant de se diriger vers le lit ou reposait la borgne. Cette dernière ouvra un œil, sentant comme un souffle contre sa nuque. Elle sentit soudain avec stupeur deux bras encercler sa taille maigrelette alors qu'un poids supplémentaire s'installait sur le matelas à ses côtés. Surprise et légèrement paniquée, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir s'incruster ainsi, elle releva la tête et se tourna. Elle crût défaillir en reconnaissant grâce aux rayons lunaires qui filtraient par sa fenêtre les cheveux dorés et le teint pâle du surnommé Prince the Ripper.

« B ... Bel … Belphegor ? Que … Qu'est-ce que tu fais … ici ? » Bredouilla la disciple de l'Arcobaleno avare.

« Ushishishi … Le Prince n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors il vient chercher le réconfort de sa princesse. »

Chrome se demanda si elle avait bien entendue. Certes, depuis son arrivée dans la Varia pour suivre l'enseignement tyrannique de Mammon, Bel l'avait sans cesse appelé la Princesse, mais elle ne pensait pas le moins du monde que ce surnom prendrait ce genre de tournure. Elle réalisa soudain, la stupeur passée, que le Gardien de la Tempête avait ses bras serrés sous sa poitrine et sa tête enfouie dans sa nuque. La jeune fille rougit furieusement, atteignant de nouveaux records en matière de rouge. Ce qui déclencha le rire du Prince.

« Ushishishi, serais-tu gênée ? Ou bien flattée ? » Suggéra-t-il.

« Be … Bel ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je … Je ne … Tu … »

« Aaah~ Tes rougeurs sont si excitantes ! Presque autant que mon sang royal qui coule de mes veines. »

Venant du Prince, c'était un compliment inestimable et presque une déclaration d'amour. Toutefois, dit ainsi, ça aurait de quoi effrayer n'importe qui. Sauf Chrome. L'inconsciente rougit encore plus et faillit tomber dans les vapes quand les bras du blond la retournèrent pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il agrandit son sourire et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que le manieur de couteaux était vêtu d'un pantalon de soie (royale) et d'une chemise assortie, laquelle n'était pas boutonnée et laissait tout le loisir à l'illusionniste d'admirer son torse finement dessiné. Elle accentua un peu plus son teint pivoine, et ferma les yeux, avant d'enfouir inconsciemment sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle se rendit ensuite compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et tenta de se dégager mais Belphegor venait de resserrer de nouveau ses bras sur elle, la tenant étroitement contre lui.

« Be – Bel ! »

« Chut~ » Fit-il d'une voix chantante « le Prince à sommeil. »

Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau protester de cette proximité fort embarrassante et intime, le blondinet l'empêcha de parler en l'embrassant. Violemment, il pressa ses lèvres contre la bouche jusqu'alors vierge de la Dokuro. Il se mit à suçoter avidement sa bouche, si fort qu'elle se colora d'un rouge sanguin qui ne fit qu'accentuer son désir. Incapable de se dégager et de parler, Chrome se laissa finalement faire, n'osant toutefois répondre à la brutalité de ce baiser. Belphegor lui faisait penser à un félin en manque de chair qui se ruait avec avidité sur ses lèvres comme pour s'en délecter. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait. C'était violent mais agréable. Frais et mordant à la fois, mais procurant une étrange chaleur dans son bas-ventre. C'était une tempête qui se déchainait contre ses lèvres sans défense. C'était un baiser de Bel.

Se détachant finalement de l'objet de ses désirs princiers pour reprendre sa respiration, un filet de bave léger reliant encore leurs bouches qui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, il sourit en sentant le souffle saccadé de la jeune fille contre sa peau. Elle semblait déroutée et presque figée. Se rallongeant de son long et prenant sa princesse dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne proteste, Bel murmura finalement, satisfait.

« Ushishishi … Tu es vraiment une princesse idéale. »

* * *

Le soleil réapparut quelques heures plus tard, tirant les Varia de leur sommeil. Chrome tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et tapota aléatoirement dessus, avant de saisir entre ses doigts son bandeau à tête de mort. Elle se redressa sur son séant et fixa le cache-œil correctement, avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure pour la rejeter en arrière. Ses joues se colorèrent de roses alors qu'elle se tournait vers le corps encore endormi de Belphegor, la main du Prince étant toujours posée sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Il semblait particulièrement paisible et souriait doucement, le souffle régulier.

Elle hésita, se pencha un peu, puis recula, de peur de mal faire et d'être rejetée. Belphegor n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir hier et avait donc cherché une occupation pour s'endormir. Rien de plus, affirma-t-elle dans sa tête. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir pour rejoindre Lussuria en cuisine, une main l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Et mon baiser du matin ? Le Prince l'attend. »

Elle rougit, ayant encore des réserves à ce niveau, puis tout doucement, avec appréhension et timidité, elle se pencha vers la bouche sensuelle du jeune homme. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres dessus, maladroite et inexpérimentée. Elle sentit l'extrémité des lèvres de Bel s'étendre en un sourire carnassier comme il savait si bien les faire. Voyant que sa princesse n'ira pas plus loin d'elle-même, le blond accentua la pression entre leurs bouches respectives et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Chrome, joueur.

Quand les deux plus jeunes de la Varia (Mammon ne comptant pas vraiment) arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, le punk se précipita de suite sur sa petite favorite, enserrant la borgne dans une étreinte maternelle. Xanxus lança, depuis son trône.

« Vous êtes les derniers, déchets. »

« Pa …Pardon Xanxus-san … » Bredouilla l'adolescente

« Ushishishi … Le Prince enseignait à sa princesse comment bien embrasser. »

A ces mots, Levi recracha son café et Squalo lança un « VOIII ! Qu'est-ce tu fous, sale gosse ? Dévergonde pas la gamine ! ». Xanxus haussa un sourcil alors que Mammon souriait discrètement et se dit qu'il devrait prévenir Sawada que Chrome resterait plus longtemps que prévu. Quand à Lussuria … Il refit des cookies et Chrome rougit, alors que Bel souriait. La routine, une touche de romance violente en plus.

* * *

Hmmm …. J'suis pas super satisfaite, j'essayerai d'améliorer ça avec un peu de temps … Raaah, j'en bave sur mon clavier d'imaginer Bel la chemise ouverte ! / Elle a de la chance Chrome (ou pas ?) Bon euh … reviews ou est-ce trop demander ? Et si vous voulez un one-shot en particulier, n'hésiter pas !


	4. Journée Banale Ou presque

_Journée Banale ou Presque ... _

**Disclaimers **: Les persos de Reborn sont ... pas à moi U.U

C'est le dernier chapitre de Colorie Indigo. Dire qu'au départ je pensais faire juste un one-shot, et voilà que ça se finit en recueil ! La vie nous resserve des surprises étonnantes U.U (ok je sors). Bref ce ... machin est pas terrible, mais ça va clore le sujet. Merci à tous de m'avoir lue et d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un com ^^

* * *

Cette journée de début septembre s'annonçait très bien. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était limpide et un vent doux rafraichissait les visages. Chez les Vongola, Hibari faisait un semblant de sieste et avait donc temporairement cessé de se battre avec Mukuro, et aucun problème n'était visible à l'horizon. Tsuna soupira d'aise, assis derrière son bureau. Tout allait bien. Du moins pour le moment. Car avec la Famiglia qu'il se traînait, aucune journée ne passait sans qu'il y ait au moins une dizaine d'accrocs et de conneries. Sans compter que le manoir de la Varia n'était pas si loin de son château, et une visite (attaque) surprise ne serait pas plus surprenante que Lambo mangeant une sucette qu'il venait de sortir de sa coupe afro. Bref, il attendait la catastrophe et savourait chaque seconde de silence passée …

_« Juudaime ! Un appel de la Varia ! »_

Terminé. La paix était finie, voici venu les ennuis. Se levant à grand regret de sa place, le jeune Boss rejoignit la salle commune, afin de prendre la communication sur l'écran géant qui ornait le mur de cette pièce. Ainsi il aurait tout le loisir de voir, en plus d'entendre, ces monstres qui lui servaient d'assassins de premier ordre. Oh joie.

En fait, d'un autre côté, il espérait que l'appel de la Varia soit en réalité Chrome. La jeune fille avait quitté la grande demeure pour rejoindre les subordonnés de Xanxus, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Si au départ certains se sont montrer réticents à voir débarquer l'illusionniste dans leur quotidien, les arguments de Mammon et l'appuie de Tsuna après la confirmation que la Dokuro partait de son plein grès furent suffisants. Et depuis, pas de plaintes, pas de tentatives de meurtres sur la demoiselle, rien. A croire qu'elle faisait vraiment partie de leur famille maintenant. Malgré tout, Tsuna s'inquiétait pour elle. L'état d'esprit dans lequel il l'avait laissé ne cessait de le ronger de remords. Autant que Mukuro, Chrome avait le droit de prétendre au titre de Gardienne de la Brume. Mais il devait bien être le seul à penser cela.

Arrivé dans la salle de communication, Sawada constata à son plus grand malheur que justement, tous ces gardiens étaient là. Même Hibari s'était réveillé pour avoir le plaisir d'insulter et de mordre à mort vocalement le Roi de la Montagne des Singes (alias Xanxus). Cette conversation ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Le jeune Parrain inspira profondément, jeta un regard à son bras-droit Gokudera et son bras-gauche Yamamoto, puis accepta la conversation. Avant même que l'image du salon de la Varia n'apparaisse, on entendit un puissant :

_« VOOOOOIIIII ! »_

Squalo. C'est marrant, il ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Takeshi éclata de rire en entendant cette voix familière, et Mukuro se massa les tympans, fatigué d'avance. L'image du requin apparût finalement, avant qu'il ne se décale d'un cran pour laisser le loisir aux Vongola de recevoir le baiser volant de Lussuria et admirer le nouveau piercing de Levi. Un hurlement de terreur sortit de la bouche de Ryohei, qui était extrêmement négatif quand à la vision du punk. Ça commençait bien.

_« Maaah~ Coucou tout le monde ! »_

_« Voi ! Lussuria, les salue pas ces abrutis ! Yamamoto Takeshi, j'espère que tu t'es entraîné, ou je te tue ! »_

_« Hahaha ! Évidemment ! »_ Répondit le bretteur avec un grand sourire.

Soudain, le reste de l'équipe de cinglés apparût. D'abord Mammon, lévitant quelques secondes avant de se poser en douceur sur une pile de cousins pour être à hauteur de l'écran. Ensuite Belphegor, jouant avec ses couteaux et riant sadiquement, comme toujours. Tsuna put aisément sentir la tension émanant de ses Gardiens à la vue du prince et de l'Arcobaleno. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit.

_« Ahem … Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_« En fait le Boss arrive d'ici peu, il a un ordre à te donner. »_ Répondit l'anciennement dénommé Viper.

Ok. Donc Xanxus avait une requête à lui soumettre. Ça s'annonçait de mieux en mieux cette histoire. Brusquement, le visage de Lussuria s'illumina alors qu'il regardait quelque chose hors de la dimension de l'écran, et toutes les têtes de la Varia se tournèrent vers la gauche. Le punk s'écria, la bouche en cœur.

_« Maaah~ Chro-chan, viens vite me voir ! »_

_« Ushishishi, la princesse est enfin là. »_

_« Voi ! Chrome, on a réussit à mettre le communicateur en route ! On cause avec les autres crétins ! »_

Le palpitant de Tsuna manqua un battement. Chrome ! Après tout ces mois à se torturer mentalement pour savoir si il avait fait le bon choix et si elle allait bien, il allait enfin avoir sa réponse. Visiblement, la Dokuro s'était plutôt bien intégrer au groupe d'assassins, au vu de l'accueil qu'ils lui faisaient. Du coin de l'œil, le Dixième remarqua que Mukuro souriait, visiblement impatient également.

_« Boss. Ça faisait longtemps. Mukuro-sama, tout le monde … »_

Elle était là. Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pleines, l'uniforme de la Varia pour tenue et son bandeau noir cachant toujours son œil invalide. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant l'écran pour saluer son patron et les gardiens, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Aussitôt Lussuria la serra dans ses bras, avant qu'un couteau de Bel ne le menace. Le blond passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, plutôt possessif, tandis que Mammon allait s'installer sur les genoux de son élève.

Du côté des Vongola, les réactions étaient diverses. Tsuna était tout simplement bouche-bée, alors que Yamamoto semblait ravi de voir que son amie était en forme. Mukuro plissa les sourcils, semblant à la fois amusé et agacé. Il est clair que tous ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la douce et pure illusionniste s'intégrait avec une telle facilité dans le petit monde de Xanxus. D'ailleurs en parlant de celui-là …

_« Oy Chrome, que fait le Boss ? » Intervint Levi._

_« Ah … Xanxus-san finit sa bouteille de bourbon. Il viendra la balancer sur la tête du Capitaine après. »_

_« VOI ! Tu te fous de moi ? » _Hurla le concerné. _  
_

_« Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. »_

_« Ushishishi~ Ma princesse fait des progrès. »_

Tsuna dégluttit. Pourquoi donc Chrome semblait si familière avec ces fous, même le leader du Ciel colérique ? Et comment se fait-il que Bel se tienne si proche d'elle ? Il s'exclama, soulagé et interrogatif à la fois.

_« Chrome ! Je suis content de pouvoir te parler ! Tout va bien ? »_

_« VOI ! Tu sous-entends qu'on s'occupe pas bien d'elle ? »_

_« Yare yare … toujours aussi pathétique, gamin. » _Soupira l'Arcobaleno._  
_

_« Enfoiré, montre plus de respect au Juudaime ! »_ Intervint Gokudera pour défendre son patron adoré.

Heureusement, l'intervention de la douce demoiselle au cache-oeil calma les ardeurs des plus tempétueux.

_« Merci de vous en inquiéter, Boss. Mais … Je vais très bien. Tout le monde est gentil avec moi … Et j'apprends beaucoup aux côtés de Mammon … »_

_« Je … Je vois … Je suis rassuré alors. »_

_« Maaah~ Chro-chan évidemment qu'on est gentil ! Comment ne pas l'être devant une créature aussi pure ? »_

_« Lussu-nee … Tu m'étouffe. » Murmura la principale concernée._

_« Rotulier, lâche ma princesse ou je te découpe en morceaux ! »_

_« Kufufu~ Il est étonnant de voir ce genre de situations … » _Intervint Mukuro pour la première fois, à l'étonnement de son Boss.

Soudain, tous se figèrent. Un sentiment particulière désagréable d'oppression empli la poitrine de Tsunayoshi, qui comprit bien vite ce qu'il se passait. IL était là. Une seconde plus tard, le maître de Besta faisait son apparition, s'asseyant sur son trône avec une nonchalance digne d'un monarque. Hibari se leva aussitôt et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres. A croire que si il avait pût traverser l'écran pour se retrouver de l'autre côté, il l'aurait fait sans une hésitation.

_« X … Xan … Xanxus … » _Bégaya celui qui était censé être le plus fort des deux héritiers du Ciel.

_« Bande de déchets, je me serai bien passé de cette entrevue. »_

Effectivement, Tsuna aussi. Première fois qu'ils étaient d'accords sur un point tout les deux. A la vue du Boss des assassins, Gokudera se tendit et se plaça devant son patron, craignant une attaque … Ce qui était physiquement impossible. Soudain, le regard haineux de Xanxus se déplaça sur la silhouette chétive de Chrome, assise à sa gauche. Il l'observa en silence une seconde avant de refermer ses paupières.

_« Déchet. On garde la gamine. »_

… Un ange passa. Le temps que l'énormité de l'année que venait de sortir le Roi de la Montagne des Singes arrive au cerveaux de Sawada … Qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque en comprenant que l'objet de ses cauchemars demandait à _adopter_ la plus douce et la plus calme de ses Gardiens.

_« Kufufu~ Tu peux répéter ? »_ Intima Mukuro, une veine palpitant à son front.

_« VOI ! T'es sourd ou quoi ? Chrome reste à la Varia, point barre ! »_

_« Ushishishi~ Le Prince ne laissera pas sa princesse s'échapper ! »_

_« Yare yare … Cette petite idiote se révèle plus prometteuse qu'il n'y paraît, y a moyen d'en faire quelque chose de rentable. »_

Lussuria ne répondit rien mais au vu de la façon dont il tenait la Dokuro serrer contre elle, il n'en pensait pas moins. Quand à Levi, il approuvait d'un hochement de tête. Puisque le Boss le voulait, la borgne illusionniste resterait. Après ces quatre mots échangés, Xanxus se releva et quitta la pièce de toute sa magnificence. L'essentiel était dit, tout était réglé. Ebahit, Tsuna tourna la tête vers la principale concernée.

_« Chrome … Tu es d'accord avec ça ? »_

La jeune fille regarda quelques secondes les Varia qui l'entouraient, alors que Bel et le punk se disputait son corps et que Squalo gueulait contre l'écran, visant Yamamoto. Mammon avait quitté sa place sur ses genoux pour aller extorqué Levi, ayant parié avec lui sur le temps que Xanxus accorderait à Sawada. Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

_« Hm. Ils … sont devenus important pour moi. Et Mammon veut encore me garder comme disciple. Alors … je reste. »_

_« Ushishishi, dotant que la princesse doit donner des héritiers au prince ! »_

Un deuxième ange passa. L'illusionniste rougit jusqu'à la pointe des racines en enfouit son visage dans le torse de Lussuria pour cacher sa gêne alors que Bel riait comme un fou. Viper se plaignit que des enfants coutaient une fortune en entretient, et Squalo explosa les tympans de tout le monde avec ses hurlements d'indignation. La conversation fut brouillée par son « VOI ! Mais t'as fini d'harceler la gosse, prince pervers ? ». Tsuna resta coi une minute ou deux, avant de réagir enfin. Le temps de comprendre, Mukuro et Hibari entamaient une nouvelle bataille, Lambo se foutait allègrement de la gueule de Gokudera, retenu par un Takeshi enthousiaste.

Une journée on ne peut plus normale chez les Vongola.

* * *

Alors oui je sais, pas mal de persos sont OOC, mais en même temps, la situation elle-même est bizarre. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup développer les sentiments et les réactions de personnages comme Mukuro. Je m'y suis essayée mais le résultat ne me convenait jamais, alors je me suis plus concentré sur Tsuna, sans pour autant entrer dans sa petite tête. Merci d'avoir tenu le coup ! Serait-ce trop demander qu'une reviews ou deux, a moins qu'il vous faille un lavage de cerveau à la javelle ? Kufufu ~


End file.
